


locker room escapades

by smutyeah



Category: High School Story (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:42:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29564886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smutyeah/pseuds/smutyeah
Summary: what mc and mia get up to in the locker room.
Relationships: MC/Mia Warren, Main Character/Mia Warren, Mia Warren/MC, Mia Warren/Main Character, Mia Warren/OC, Mia Warren/Original Character, OC/Mia Warren, Original Character/Mia Warren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

The door to the jock hangout was locked.

The football players were at an away game.

Cheerleading practice today was cancelled.

We had the whole place to ourselves.

I tugged at Mia's yellow cheerleading skirt, pulling it all the way down and off. Next came her yellow cheerleading top. Mia stood before me in her matching bra and panty set, scarlet red. She turned around, showing the tininess of her G-string, so thin, so narrow, her luscious ass in full display. I just had to grab, my hands cupping each round, shaking ass cheek.

I sank down to my knees, my teeth hitching at the tiny waistband of her red G-string as they scraped lightly against her skin, pulling her G-string off with my teeth. My hands unclasped her bra. Mia stood naked in front of me as I took her in. I looked into her deep blue orbs as I began my striptease, sliding off my red cheerleading skirt and thong then unclasping my bra and red cheerleading top.

Our naked bodies melded together as our mouths met, my tongue entering Mia's mouth and rolling on top of hers. My hands cupped her breasts and then sunk lower, my fingers dancing upon her stomach then going down below.

Under my hands, Mia bucked and began to scream as I slid my middle finger in and out of her in quick, rapid paces. I used my other hand to cover her mouth. "Shh. We don't want anyone to hear us, now do we?" I teased, fingering her clit. Mia shuddered as she came, once, twice, three times. I got down on my knees and began to twirl my tongue on her clit, dancing, swirling, flicking as her body shuddered and she came until she physically couldn't anymore. Then my mouth and tongue got to work again, licking and touching her most sensitive spot, made even more sensitive by an intense fucking session as she cried for mercy. No matter how hard she cried, I didn't stop. She didn't say our safe word, after all - if she ever wanted me to stop, she would have said it.

I upped the ante by pulling out a blindfold from my bag and placing it over Mia's eyes. Next came the long satin ribbons, which looked like our cheer ribbons but were longer, longer enough for me to place Mia's wrists behind her back and tie them securely behind her. She bent down, on all fours on the locker room bench, ready and willing. I removed my final item from my cheer bag and slipped it on, positioning myself behind her and ready to thrust into her. With a loud cry, Mia -- the blonde, popular, cheer captain -- was penetrated, her deepest barriers and walls entered by me, her arms and legs shaking in orgasm, her core dripping wet as she cried out. _I'm in the head cheerleader. I'm in the queen bee. And it feels_ good.

We fucked again and again and again, sometimes at my place; sometimes at hers, when her dad and Max were out; at the locker room at the country club; in the girls' locker room at school; whenever, wherever. Everyone thought it was because we were both on the cheerleading squad - which was just an excuse for us to spend so much time together after school. Nobody knew the truth.


	2. Chapter 2

We were in the girls' locker room, Mia's hands tied behind her back with long satin ribbons, a blindfold over her eyes and a gag in her mouth. She was bent over the wooden cheer bench as my middle finger slid in deep, the gag rendering her unable to cry out - not that she would have, anyhow. In, out, in, out, through her most personal crevices, the ice queen was a withering mess under my expert fingers. 

I untied the black satin blindfold and met her lustrous blue eyes. Slowly, I brought my middle finger to my mouth and slowly sucked it off. Then I slid it back inside her again, throbbing deep and always moving. I slid it out, and with my other hand I removed her gag.

"Open your mouth," I ordered. She did so, her lips parting wide. Quick as a flash, I slid the same middle finger in. With my other hand I closed her lips as inside, my finger rolled insistently on top of her tongue.

I sank down, my mouth meeting the familiar spot of her clit as my tongue rolled around her, licking and taunting, playing the dance.

After a few minutes, I became bored and opened my cheer bag, searching for something new. I pulled out a pair of pom-poms, ordering her to stand up. I grabbed another bottle from my cheer bag and lubed her core and her asshole. I took the first pom-pom's handle and inserted it deep into her core, after a few smaller thrusts. The other pom-pom handle slid in deep into her asshole. Her bottom half filled, my mouth moved upwards to her breasts, my tongue sliding and flicking upon her sensitive, puckered nipples. She moaned, her core sopping wet. I took the pom-pom handle that was inserted into her core, slid it out, inserted the handle into my mouth and sucked, then slid it back deep into her.


End file.
